


Domestic Relations

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "We knew it'd be hard going when we made the decision to come out to the kids. They've been amazingly accepting given how unusual it all is.""I know. I guess I just didn't imagine it would be this hard with Lila. She's always adored Natasha."





	Domestic Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperairplanesopenwindows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperairplanesopenwindows/gifts).



> Happy birthday! I wish you all the best things in the upcoming year.

Clint stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Lila alone at the kitchen table eating some cereal. 

"Good morning," he greeted blearily, dropping a kiss on top of her head as he walked by on his way to the coffee maker.

"What's so good about it?" she asked with that sullen teenage tone he'd grown to hate.

Clint frowned and raised an eyebrow in her direction. 

"Nevermind," she muttered. She picked up her bowl and dumped it in the sink. "I'm going back upstairs to read."

"Hey," he said, stopping her midway. "What's the hurry? Maybe you could stick around and tell me whatever's bothering you over breakfast?"

"There is no hurry and there's nothing bothering me," she said. "Besides, I'm done with breakfast."

"You could still stay and keep me company," he suggested. 

"No, thanks," she said, ducking under his arm and starting up the stairs.

He tried to rein in his disappointment. "Oh. Ok. Hey, before you go… Where's mom at?"

"Mom and Nat are on the porch." She paused and pulled a face, her tone sullen again as she added, "But you should probably make some noise and warn them before going out there."

He watched her head back up to her room with some mild confusion, then went back to pouring his coffee. It was still way too early and he was still way too under caffeinated to unpack whatever was going on.

\---

Coffee made, he wandered out onto the porch to find Nat and Laura sitting together on the swing.

"What's up with Lila this morning?" he asked as he took a seat opposite them and swung his feet up next to Natasha's legs.

Laura's lips twisted into a grimace. "Thirteen year old drama."

"What is it this time?"

"I told her she couldn't go to Karen's party tonight because her parents weren't going to be there."

Clint nodded. "That would explain the general mood, although not the snarky comment about you and Natasha."

"I don't think it helped that when she came looking for Laura she found me out here with her instead of you," Natasha commented dryly, sipping at her coffee.

"Probably not," he agreed with a frown. "Your relationship does seem to bring out the worst in her lately."

"Honestly, I wish we could have sweet, cuddly, eight year old Lila back. The one who loved having an Auntie Nat who was a special part of the family," Laura sighed, stretching her legs out and resting them on top of his. 

"She still loves her Auntie Nat," Clint said, idly picking up one of her feet and massaging it. 

"But not that she's in a relationship with her mom," Laura said, frowning.

"We knew it'd be hard going when we made the decision to come out to the kids," Clint said. "They've been amazingly accepting given how unusual it all is."

"I know. Cooper especially," Laura said. "I guess I just didn't imagine it would be this hard with Lila. She's always adored Natasha. I feel like everything I say or do lately is the wrong thing when it comes to her."

Natasha wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair. "You're doing fine."

Laura snorted and shifted a little closer. "Says the woman who never has to play the bad guy."

Natasha smirked. "There's something to be said for being the cool aunt and not the full-time mom who has to enforce the rules."

"I can't wait for this teenage stage to be over," Clint muttered. "How many years do we have left?"

Laura shook her head. "Too many. Because by the time Lila outgrows it, Nate'll be coming up on high school and his own teenage angst."

"Yeah, but boys are easier."

Laura chuckled. "You mean Cooper was easier. Nate takes after his namesake. He's going to be a bitch to deal with."

Natasha affectionately elbowed her in the side. "I should probably be offended by that, but it's hard to deny that I can be difficult at times."

"At times?" Clint grinned. "You mean you aren't always difficult?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Please!" Laura laughed. "I have enough issues dealing with the _actual_ children in this house."

Clint tried to look offended, but failed miserably. He and Nat did have a habit of acting worse than the kids sometimes.

"All right," Natasha said, pushing both their legs aside so she could get up. "I'm going to go take a shower before the rest of the tribe starts jostling for the bathroom. Feel free to join me, if you like," she invited with a glance at both of them as she went inside.

Clint watched her leave.

"Go ahead," Laura offered, waving him toward the door. "I was hoping I could finish up the last chapter in my book this morning."

"You sure?" Clint asked, getting up and leaning over to kiss her.

"Yeah," Laura said, returning the kiss then picking up her paperback. "Just don't use up all the hot water. I'm gonna want a shower of my own after."

Clint waggled his eyebrows at her. "With or without company?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss before pushing him away. "Go! Natasha's waiting and so is my book. And don't forget to lock the door, because if I have to deal with another snit fit from Lila…"

"Understood," he said, smiling as he bound inside the house and headed upstairs to join Natasha.

\---

"You know I'm leaving on Tuesday, right?" Natasha asked, pouring a puddle of shampoo out into her hand.

Clint let her get it started in her hair, then gently pushed her hands away and began massaging it into her scalp. Frothy bubbles slipped down her shoulders. 

"Yeah. Laura told me. Why do you think I'm taking advantage of this shower right now?"

"Mmm. That feels good," she murmured, leaning back into him. "And here I was thinking you just wanted some time alone with me."

"Well, that too," he said. "What's the good Captain got for you this time?"

"Small recon job. Nothing too strenuous."

"You know, any time you get tired of the spy business…" he said, sliding his fingers through her hair and rinsing away the last of the shampoo. 

"I have a place here," she finished, a smile in her voice. She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I know. You and Laura are my home."

"Speaking of… what exactly were you and Laura getting up to earlier? I know for a fact you two sitting on the porch drinking coffee wouldn't have set Lila off."

Natasha had the grace to look the slightest bit embarrassed. "She may have interrupted a slightly more intimate moment."

"Intimate, hm?" he asked, pushing her wet hair aside and sucking at her neck.

She tilted her head to give him better access. "Nothing as ribald as what your imagination is conjuring right now."

"So what was it then?" he asked, his hands spanning her waist to pull her in closer.

"Just a bit of kissing."

"Mmmhmm," Clint murmured, his mouth fastening on her neck again.

"God, you getting really turned on by this, aren't you?" Natasha said with a laugh, reaching down to circle her fingers around him.

Clint groaned. "Can I help it if picturing the two women I love making out makes me hard?"

"It was hardly making out," she protested. "It was a simple kiss or two. Nothing more than what any of us has done dozens of times around the kids before."

He shrugged and sucked harder at the spot beneath her ear. "Indulge me. Let me imagine a full-on makeout session."

She laughed again and was about to bring is mouth to hers once more when there was a timid knock on the door and they both froze.

"Yeah?" Clint called.

Laura's voice came through the door, her amusement clear. "My book had a much more disappointing ending than expected. Is there room in there for one more?"

With a chuckle, Clint leaned out of the shower to flick the latch on the door. Seconds later, Laura was scooting inside the bathroom and pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"You're sure there's room for me?" she asked, stripping off her undies, too.

"We'll make the room." Natasha said, tugging her in.


End file.
